Many modem video display systems can display video in more than one format, e.g. high definition or standard definition, using more than one aspect ratio. When this is the case, the source of video interprets this information and sends the display a particular format, depending on how the source has interpreted the display characteristics. The restriction on present systems is that the decision by the source regarding the format chosen to display the video data is automatic and may not necessarily be the one desired by the user. The user is thereby limited to the choice made by the source itself. This presents a problem when using current technology because, with high definition displays becoming more readily accessible, the user may wish to request that the source send video in a user-selected format instead of one chosen by the source for its own convenience. Furthermore, current processes to display certain data could undesirably include multiple format changes which inevitably introduce some features that impair picture quality of the data on display.
With more specificity using a non-limiting example, in an enhanced extended display identification database (E-EDID) device, formats that are supported by the device are listed and one of the listed formats can be marked as being the native timing of the display.
In general, the source device is required to read the contents of the video device over a specified channel. The source then interprets this data. The source then outputs a format, but as discussed above the source is not required to output a particular format. It is only required to output a format that is within the capabilities of the display device, as described in the EDID data. There is no requirement that the source device output the content in the format which matches the user's preferred timing of the display.